


Debbie and rebecca oneshots

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: I’m doing another one shots book but this time it’s about Debbie dingle and rebecca white





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Have any requests let me know in the comments

This is just a book of oneshots about Debbie and rebecca.  
If you have any requests please put them in the comments below.  
I look forward to reading them


	2. finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa find out about Debbie and rebecca’s relationship.

It was getting late, and the woolpack was getting close to closing. Debbie was gonna enjoy tonight because rebecca was coming over.  
Just then she came through the back.  
“Hey has your mum and Vanessa gone”  
“Yeah babe it’s just us”  
Then rebecca pounced at Debbie.  
They were too busy kissing when they heard the door go  
“Debbie what the hell!, with her”  
“Yes mum we have been having a relationship”  
“Seriously Debbie you could do better”  
Just then Vanessa came through  
“Hey what’s happened?”  
“Just these two and their mysterious relationship”  
“Debbie I have to agree with your mum, you could do better than her”  
“Excuse me I’m standing right here”  
“Just ignore them, do you want to come back to mine, Sarah’s here and jack is with Ross so Jacobs fold is empty.”  
Then off they went to carry on what they had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has to go to work and since no one else can look after the kids rebecca takes them to her work

This morning was chaotic, Debbie had an emergency at the garage, Cain was Ill so she had to cover for him, and she had no childcare.  
“Hey Debbie babe don’t worry, I can take these two to work with me, I’m dropping seb of at the mill on the way, and I'm sure my dad would love to play trains with jack again instead of working”  
“Bex babe are you sure”  
“Yes now go, go on”  
When Debbie left , rebecca turned to address the kids.  
“Ok who fancies going to see granddad Lawrence and auntie Chrissie”  
“Will uncle Lachlan be there too with belle and uncle Gerry”  
“I don’t know jack, we will just have to wait and see”

When they got to home farm, surprisingly Chrissie was genuinely happy to see Sarah and jack.  
“Hey kids how are you?”  
“We’re ship shape”  
“That’s good then, do you see that desk over there, there are colours and trains to play with jack”  
“Thanks auntie Chrissie”  
“Aww your welcome buddy”  
“What about me”  
Then Lachlan made Sarah jump  
“Hey Sarah you can have the privilege of getting to play on my PS4”  
“Really Thanks Lachlan”  
Rebecca turned to Lachlan  
“Hey lucky that was really kind”  
“Yeah well there gonna be family, might as well start treating them like that”

About one hour later, Lawrence comes through to the office  
“I heard little voices and a big voice, are my favourite grandchildren here”  
“Yes dad they are look, Sarah is playing PlayStation with Gerry and jack is at his desk playing that train set with Lachlan”  
Just then Lachlan came over  
“Mum have you got a drink for jack, and by the way that train set is actually pretty cool”  
“No I haven’t got a drink for him, why don’t you take jack and Sarah Down to David’s, you know get some popcorn, sweets and why not eh get all of you some pop as well”  
“Thanks mum”

Lachlan was just entering David’s when jack saw Noah  
“Hi uncle Noah”  
“Hey mate, what are you up to?”  
“Auntie Chrissie gave uncle Lachlan some money so we can get pop, sweets and popcorn”  
“That sounds like fun, remember tell your sister to text me later ok”  
Lachlan then pitched in  
“Come on, auntie Chrissie will be wondering where we are”  
“Ok see you tomorrow uncle Noah”  
“Bye mate see you tomorrow”

As they were walking back to Lachlan’s car, Vanessa spotted them  
“Hey jack are you having fun with Lachlan”  
“Yeah loads”  
“So has our Debbie lumbered you with the kids”  
“You could say that yeah, she had to go to work so rebecca brought him and Sarah to home farm”  
“Ok well listen look after them yeah”  
“Don’t worry I will”

When they got back, Gerry and Sarah got there things and went back to playing on the PlayStation  
“Hey lucky I think you might have competition with that video game, looks like Sarah is really good at it”  
“ yeah, where is granddad and jack,I was gonna play trains with him but then he ran off in the house somewhere”  
“I think your granddad has already beaten you to it, look”  
There they were, Lawrence and jack were playing with trains.

After about two hours, jack fell asleep in Lachlan’s arms, and Sarah fell asleep on the other side of him, they were watching Harry Potter, and Lachlan loved his great niece and his great nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 😊


	4. Engagement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is debbie and Rebecca’s engagement do

Everyone was In the woolpack, Debbie was really nervous  
“Are you sure you want to do this bex, because once you do there’s no going back”  
“Listen I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even your big family”  
“Ok then”  
Rebecca started talking  
“Ok listen up everyone, last night my gorgeous yet bonkers other half took me on the drive of my life up to home farm”  
Then Chrissie, who was holding jack, pitched in  
“ hey up keep it clean”  
“And she put a ring on it, were getting married”  
Everyone was hugging and cheering  
Cain was still in shock   
He was trying not to swear  
“Shut the front door”  
“Hang on Chrissie did you and Lachlan know about this?”  
The both answered   
“Guilty”

Then all the commotion started, Marlon was singing a song with paddy as help  
“There getting married in the mornin, ding dong the bells are gonna chime”  
Charity walked over to where the engaged couple were sat.  
“So have you thought about telling the kids”  
“We already told the kids this morning”   
“Will jack still get to see Ross?”  
Ross was a good father figure to jack and Sarah  
“Of course he will and Sarah will too”  
“Good Oh And Rebecca, Cain wants to talk to you and Debbie”  
Cain then came wandering over  
“Listen I do this with all of Debbie’s partners, if you hurt her in any way, you’ll have me and charity to deal with ok?”  
Cain then offered his hand  
“Wow I never thought I’d see the day where Cain dingle wants to shake my hand”  
“Yeah well I’ve already shook Chrissie’s and Lawrence’s, just seems Wright”  
“And cain listen I won’t hurt her ok”  
Then Chrissie came over with jack   
“Hey here you go, I just need to go to the ladies”  
She handed jack to rebecca  
“Hi mate”  
“Hi bex”  
Debbie loved it when she saw jack and rebecca interacting   
Then Robert came over, he didn’t like that seb was going to live with Rebecca, Debbie he didn’t mind.  
“Oi you’ve already got a kid, don’t try and steal Debbie’s as well”  
“Robert I’m not”  
“Yes you are, you’ve already got him calling you mummy bex”  
“Robert that was his decision not mine”  
“Yeah well he’s already got two parents, he doesn’t need another mum, seb doesn’t call Aaron dad”  
“Yes he does, and anyway your scaring jack”  
Robert looked at jack, who was hiding under the table  
“Hey mate it’s your uncle Robert”  
“Why you shouting at bex”  
“I wasn’t, just had to speak louder because of the music”  
“I got a football off uncle Pete”  
“I’m pretty good at footie, how about we play sometime, if it’s ok with mummy and rebecca”  
“We could do teams, you and me and Sarah vs Noah, uncle Pete and granddad james”  
“We could And if it’s ok with uncle Aaron, he could be the referee”  
“Cool”  
“Yeah, now go tell charity to get uncle Robert a pint and you a coke ok”  
“Ok uncle Robert”  
Then Debbie came back with the drinks   
“Hey Robert, He’s your pint, and here you go rebecca, white wine, and a pint for me, and a coke for jack”  
Robert wanted to talk to debbie  
“Hey jack has just been telling me about the football Pete gave him, I said that we could have a kick about sometime”  
“I think jack would love that”  
“Yeah he was saying that it could him, me and Sarah against Pete, james and Noah”  
“Yeah ever since Rhona and Pete bought him one, he’s been going around the village asking if they would play with him”  
“Really, who’s he played with, I know he’s played with liv and gabby, coz they said that they found jack at the pavilion crying his eyes out coz Noah and Sarah didn’t want to play football with him, so they played with him”  
“Yeah well he’s played with David and Jacob and Finn and he’s also played with paddy and Leo”  
“Yeah liv said he’s gonna be a good little footballer, apparently he beat liv, gabby and Jacob on his own”  
“Yeah well I caught my mum and Moses playing footie with him before we came in here, Vanessa got it all on video”  
“Yeah, he’s a bright kid”  
“He is isn’t he”  
“Oh and Debbie before I go find Victoria, jack keeps asking to go on Adams quad”  
“Oh Yeah Adam took him for a spin the other day, Adam said why not get him those kiddie ones, I guess he just wants to be like his uncle Adam”  
“Right well i will see you later”  
“Bye Robert”

After the party, the kids were exhausted, they ended up falling asleep in the back room, chas said that they could stay over, only if they helped with the clean up in the morning. Rebecca and Debbie ended falling sleep on the couch, while jack fell asleep cuddled into Debbie and Sarah went to sleep on an air bed in Noah’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	5. Family night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie, Rebecca and the kids have family night in the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version, debbie is working at the pub  
Vanessa is allowed behind the bar because she’s with charity

Debbie was annoyed, because she was on a late shift at the pub  
Then her fiancé and her kids walked in.  
Charity and Vanessa saw rebecca and the kids  
“Look at her all loved up with our debs, I can tell you now, that’s not gonna last”  
Then it was Vanessa’s turn to talk  
“Charity I thought you wanted Debbie to be happy”  
“Yeah with Ross or Tracy, but not Rebecca”  
Vanessa knew that Debbie and rebecca were great together  
“Well I think Debbie and Rebecca belong together”  
Just then Debbie strolled back to where charity and Vanessa were stood  
“Do you mind if I take their orders then go sit with them?”  
Then Vanessa pitched in   
“Yeah course I can cover you, how long do you have left?”  
“Two hours”  
“Great I can do that”  
Then charity pitched in   
“Hang on lady, whose paying for the drinks?”  
“Me here you go”  
Debbie hands Charity a ten pound note  
“Two pints, two cokes”  
Charity got on with pouring the drinks  
And while she was pouring them, she thought to herself, Rebecca had better treat Debbie and the kids right, or she will have me and cain to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	6. Rebecca’s proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca proposes to Debbie, with charity and Vanessa’s help

Rebecca was nervous  
“Okay rebecca are you ready”  
“I’m a little nervous Vanessa”  
“Well your bound to be, but you want to marry her though Yeah”  
“Of course I do”  
“Right the speech, you got it down”  
“Yeah, you got the car”  
“Charity was supposed to be bringing it”  
The car was a Lamborghini, borrowed by Chrissie  
They heard the horn of a Lamborghini   
Charity was speeding up  
“Hey up here she is”  
Charity stepped out the car  
“Hey this the car you looking for”  
“Oh charity you are amazing”  
“I know”  
“Alright Vanessa lets get debbie”  
Charity handed over the keys to the Lamborghini to rebecca

Rebecca picked up debbie and took her back to home farm so she could propose  
“Okay I love you and will you marry me”  
“Yes I can’t wait to become Debbie white”  
They go to the pub, in the Lamborghini  
“Okay charity open the champagne, we are gonna celebrate our engagement, kids you can have any pop you want”  
“Congratulations, So are you going to be mrs and mrs dingle or mrs and mrs white”  
“How about dingle”  
“Or you could put your name together like dingle-white”  
They were celebrating their engagement, they were happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	7. The wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa help Debbie plan her wedding

Charity was busy, she was trying to sort out matching suits for jack, Moses, Johnny and seb and Noah.  
“Ok mum, which suit, red, or white”  
“Definitely red, it brings out your eyes”  
Debbie was going to marry rebecca  
She had it all worked out, and Rebecca agreed that she liked it   
The people doing speeches were charity,Cain, Lawrence, Noah, Sarah, Chrissie, Rebecca, Debbie and Lachlan.  
“This speech is doing my fucking head in”  
“Charity chill, anything you say will be perfect”  
“Vanessa, this needs to be perfect, she is my only daughter”  
“Yes babe and I get that”  
Vanessa then turned her focus to Debbie  
“So what colour am I wearing”  
“Red, definitely red, it would end up matching”  
“Okay And is Harriet sorting the ceremony”  
“Yeah, I have written all my vows, we are doing custom ones”  
“Oh cool, Charity is getting angry with her speech, according to her, it all has to be perfect”  
“Yeah well you know our charity, everything has to be perfect for her kids”  
“Exactly, So where are you holding the after party at”  
“Chas said we could use the pub for all the speeches and stuff, you got your maid of honour speech done yet”  
“Yes I have and no, nobody is having a preview”  
“I said that to mum about my vows to rebecca, I mean everyone’s gonna hear them tomorrow So what is the point in giving her a preview”  
“Yeah, true, has rebecca done her vows”  
“She has, but only Chrissie has had a preview of hers”  
“You know debbie, it was nice of you to let your mum and Megan plan the wedding of your dreams, I’m gonna get some stunning pictures of you and all the kids, you’ll look amazing tomorrow, Rebecca is gonna be so lucky”  
“Too right she is Vanessa”  
As they drink their wine, Debbie thinks, she’s happy, and tomorrow she’s going to marry her soon to be wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	8. After party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is enjoying the after party

The party was in full swing  
Robert had seb  
Cain had Kyle and Isaac  
Chas had Grace  
Vanessa was trying to keep an eye on jack, Johnny and Moses  
Charity went over to the newlyweds   
“Hey congratulations, I’m proud of ya debs”  
Cain then brought out the welly  
Rebecca had already done one, this welly was for Debbie  
Charity and Vanessa started the cheer  
“Drink from the welly, Drink from the welly”  
“Go on debbie get it down you”  
Debbie finished the welly, like a true dingle  
Sarah wanted to speak to rebecca  
“Listen please promise me, that when I’m not there, say you’ll look after my mum, she needs you and jack and seb by her side”  
“Listen Sarah, those vows weren’t just for your mum, they were for you and jack, I won’t hurt you or your mum Okay”  
Rebecca was gonna enjoy being mrs dingle white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	9. Family christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie hosts Christmas at home farm and invites everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and vinny are in this

Chrissie was preparing, with the dingles help, for Christmas.  
She offered to host it at home farm, and Lisa and Zak agreed it would be easier.  
Everyone had a job to do.  
Charity was setting up adult drinks with debbie  
Ross was sorting kiddie drinks with Vanessa  
Finn and Tracy were sorting outfits for seb, jack, Moses, Johnny, mason, Isaac, Kyle, Gracie, April, Eliza and Lucas.  
Rhona was sorting the decorations with chas help  
Paddy, Lachlan, belle, James, Emma, Rebecca, marlon And Victoria we’re sorting and placing the food.  
Jessie, Adam and Matty were sorting party hats  
Frank, Megan, Aaron, Robert, moira, Faith, Eric, Sam, Lydia and dawn were sorting out each kids presents  
Ryan,Ellis, billy, bear wolf, Cain, Zak, Lisa And Pete we’re bringing the massive presents down and the turkey crown, coz of the wish bone, they were also getting to welly.  
Lawrence was sorting out the kids table, while Mandy and vinny were sorting out the adult table  
Chrissie was sorting seating arrangements for the adult table

About an hour later, Tracy and Vanessa brought all the kids down from upstairs.   
Each kid got a main present, that was really expensive, Debbie Of course bought them.  
Liv got her own PlayStation 4 pro  
Samson got an xbox one x  
Noah and Sarah got a Segway each  
Johnny and Moses both got a massive Box full of paw patrol toys  
Jack got a massive box full of Pokémon things, like cards, figures and loads more  
Lucas got a massive hot wheels track set  
Leo got a massive zoo set, that would take Pete ages to build  
Gracie got a huge box full of baby things  
Kyle also got a massive box filled with Pokémon things  
April got a massive barbie doll house  
Isaac got his own electric kiddie car  
Eliza also got a kiddie car   
Seb got a massive box filled with baby things too  
Mason got a massive box filled with Lego sets

The adult drink selection was huge, there was;  
Whiskey  
Lager  
Wine  
Rum  
Vodka  
Gin  
Beer in cans  
Beer in bottles  
And loads of others

Then it was the Christmas meal the list for the seating area was huge, it went couples first, then singles;  
Charity and Vanessa, Debbie and Rebecca, Lachlan and belle, Ross and Tracy,  
Chas and paddy, rhona and Pete, james and Emma, marlon and Jessie, Victoria And Adam, frank and Megan, Aaron and Robert, moira and Cain, Faith And Eric, Sam and Lydia, dawn and Ryan, then it was the singles, Finn, Matty, noah, Sarah, liv, Ellis, billy, Chrissie  
Luckily, the kids table was supervised by Lawrence and bear wolf.

Ross was first to make conversation, after the lunch, when the adults were stood at home farms custom bar.  
“So, where are your Christmas jumpers then Debbie”  
“The head of the clan does not need one”  
“Listen I’m joking debs, I’m glad your happy”  
“Thanks Ross”  
Rebecca went to find jack.  
He was in the backyard playing footie with Lachlan, Rebecca thought it was nice of him, he really loves those kids.  
They were playing with jack’s football that he got off of Ross and Tracy for Christmas, Ross and Tracy spoiled him and sarah quite a bit.  
Vanessa wandered over to debbie  
“Nice to see you so happy”  
“Yeah well Vanessa, I love her and seb, I have never been happier”

After the party, Rebecca, Debbie and the kids stayed at home farm.  
This was the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	10. Footie practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack plays football with Ross and tracy

Debbie had left jack with Ross and Tracy  
Jack had brought his football round  
“Auntie Tracy”  
“Yes mate”  
“Can we play football”  
Then Ross pitched in  
“Sounds fun, come on then”  
They all went outside  
“Okay, these cones are the goals, Tracy you can be on my team if you want”  
“Okay Ross”  
“Ready go”  
Jack was starting with the ball

Ross was happy that his son was gonna get the last goal  
“Oh he’s got the ball, he shoots and he scores yeah”  
He lifts jack up really high  
“Blimey He’s pretty good at football isn’t he”  
“Yeah but trace he does practice with Sarah and Noah and Lachlan a lot too”  
“Uncle Lachlan is easy to beat at football”  
“Is he now”  
Then charity and Vanessa walked towards them  
“What’s all this then”  
“Oh you know, hanging out with my favourite nephew, playing football”  
“Tracy you don’t run”  
“Er Excuse me vanessa, I was a footie champion, until jack beat me”  
“My sister getting beat by a 7 year old”  
“Very funny Vanessa”  
Charity loved that Tracy was interacting with Sarah and jack and hoped that they would be a happy family, including Debbie and rebecca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	11. Drunk debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is drunk and Rebecca looks after her wife

Rebecca has had a long day so far and she just wants to see her wife in the pub  
They have been so busy, but Rebecca has still been thinking about having a baby that is just hers and Debbie’s  
but, with the state that Debbie’s in at the moment, Rebecca is scared to bring it up in case she scares Debbie away

Rebecca wanders into the pub to find Debbie having a drink with charity, Rebecca notes that Debbie looks stressed  
She walks up to the bar and orders a drink from chas  
“Hey chas can I get an orange juice please”  
“Sure, how are you and my niece and the kids doing then”  
“The kids are doing great, Debbie’s stressed with work, I’m trying to help her but also trying not to scare her away”  
“Yeah well rebecca, that’s our debs, she can be pretty fragile, make sure you look after her yeah, your good for her and Sarah and jack okay”  
“Okay chas, your niece is in good hands with me”  
“Good, don’t mess her about”  
“I won’t”  
Rebecca walks over to the pair, Debbie is drunk   
Then charity pipes up  
“Hey look it’s your amazing wife”  
Debbie looks towards Rebecca  
“Hey babe you wanna drink”  
“No I wanna know why your in this state, look at you”  
Rebecca then spoke to charity  
“Where are the kids charity”  
“Sarah is through the back with Noah, jack is with Ross and seb is also through the back with Sarah, faith is in their too”  
“Can you and Vanessa look after them tonight”  
“Yeah I can, I’ll tell Ross to have jack for the night, Sarah and seb can come back to Tug Ghyll with me and Vanessa”  
“Thanks”  
“Anytime”  
Rebecca then turns her attention back onto Debbie  
“Come on let’s get you home”  
“What about the kids”  
“They are with charity for the night”  
Rebecca manages to get Debbie out of the pub  
Debbie then sees Vanessa and rhona   
Vanessa shouts over to rebecca  
“Hey do you need any help”  
“Really Thanks Vanessa”  
Rebecca then speaks to rhona   
“Can you go and unlock Jacobs fold please”  
“Yeah course”  
Rhona takes the keys and unlocks Jacobs fold  
Rebecca and Vanessa get debbie into the house, then Debbie goes upstairs   
Vanessa and Rebecca have a chat  
“Listen Vanessa charity said you’d have seb and Sarah for the night”  
“That’s fine, could do with some time with Sarah anyway”  
“Listen thanks to the both of you”  
“No problem, your family now aren’t you”  
“Vanessa you sound like a dingle”  
“Well I am one”  
Vanessa and rhona left and Rebecca heard debbie being sick in the loo, it was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	12. Jack’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dingle whites celebrate jack’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross is Sarah and jack’s father figure

Rebecca was rushing around the woolpack, trying to make sure everything is perfect  
Jack is like her son so she wants it perfect  
Luckily, it’s a Sunday, he had stayed over at Ross and Tracy’s so rebecca and Debbie could set his birthday up  
Jack was turning 7 years old  
Charity had bought a load of dinosaur party things, jack was obsessed with dinosaurs   
Vanessa was helping too  
Then Rebecca goes into the kitchen where Victoria was working on jack’s cake  
“Is it nearly done”  
“Yes rebecca it is”  
Then charity bursts through   
“Listen party bags are done and everything is set up”  
“Perfect thank you”  
Marlon then comes through from the other end of the kitchen  
“Rebecca where would I put the food”  
“There’s a table somewhere near the bar”  
“Okay”  
Then Debbie came back, she had just been last minute shopping for jack  
“Wow this looks amazing”  
“Yeah it does”  
Charity then piped up  
“Hey I made some child friendly drinks, they are different dinosaurs”  
“Jack will love that”  
Then all the dingles came out from the back of the woolpack  
Cain was holding seb  
“Right I’m gonna ring Ross and tell him to bring jack”  
After a minute, Debbie announced that they were on their way

When jack entered the pub with Ross, he was surprised   
“Mummy look i got lots of dinos from uncle Pete”  
“Yes mate”  
Ross then came to speak to debbie  
“Hey, he loves this, Did you do all of it”  
“No ross, Rebecca did”  
“Oh well it’s still cool”  
Then jack had charity’s present  
“Look debs, it’s a little Dino suit”  
“That’s really cute”  
Adam went to check on the cake  
“Vic how’s the cake”  
“It’s fine Adam”  
“Alright”  
Adam went back through to the bar  
Victoria closely followed with the cake  
Noah and Sarah were filming it all  
“Happy birthday bro”  
“Thank you Sarah”  
Sarah had a surprise waiting for jack  
Chrissie had helped her buy jack a toy car that he can ride in  
Cain then brought out a little welly   
“It’s got cola I’m if that’s okay”  
“Yeah dad that’s fine”  
Cain gave seb to charity  
“Here you go mate”  
“Grumpy can you do a welly with me”  
“Sure”  
Adam brought out a bigger welly for cain  
Both dingles finished the welly  
Then Robert went over to jack  
“Hey mate happy birthday”  
“Thanks uncle Robert”  
“No problem, here you go”  
Robert had bought jack a proper football, and he got a football kit with dingle on the back to match the ball  
Then Sarah spoke up  
“Okay we need everyone outside, we have one last surprise”  
Everyone walked outside  
“Look jack it’s your own car, you can be like dad now”  
“Yay”  
Jack loved his birthday, and Debbie loved her little family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	13. Another dingle bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa look after seb

Debbie had just been called into the garage at short notice, today was meant to be her day off, so she was really annoyed because she wanted to spend today with her wife and the kids.  
Debbie had already dropped jack off with Tracy and Ross  
Sarah was with Noah and liv and Samson and Aaron and Robert who offered to take them shopping in hotten, Aaron wanted to buy s new game anyway  
Debbie still had Seb, so she thought that her mum could do with some time with seb  
Debbie walked round to Tug Ghyll with seb  
As soon as she knocked on the door, charity answered  
“Hey debs”  
“Mum, I know this is short notice, but can you look after seb today”  
“Yeah course why”  
“I’m needed at the garage”  
“Can’t rebecca have him”  
“No she can’t, the garage is technically hers as well”  
Debbie handed seb to charity   
“Here you go, everything you need for him is in his bag”  
Debbie then turned her attention to seb  
“Listen mate be good for grouchy and me and mummy will see you later”  
Debbie then left

Vanessa came back for her lunch early, and was hoping to spend some time with charity  
But when she got in, she could see that charity had something else  
“Hey babe what’s seb doing here”  
“Debbie needed to go to the garage, so she asked if we could look after him”  
“Okay well I’ve got the boys”  
Then johnny and Moses come running in  
Johnny instantly runs over to charity  
“Hi charity”  
“Hey mate”  
Johnny then turned his attention to seb  
“Hi seb”  
Johnny was really gentle with seb  
Moses then came running towards charity  
“Mummy why is seb here”  
“Because Debbie asked us to look after him”  
“Can I play with him”  
“Okay but only if your gentle, he’s only a baby”  
Charity placed seb on his stomach on his play-mat  
Moses instantly got on the floor and started to play with seb  
Then Vanessa spoke to charity  
“Moses is so gentle”  
“Yeah I thought Moses was the dingle out of the two”  
“Yeah but he’s like you, feisty on the outside, but really he has a heart of gold”  
When charity leaned in for a kiss, seb started crying  
Johnny then asked Vanessa  
“Mummy what’s up with seb”  
“Don’t know buddy, shall we find out”  
Vanessa picked seb up, and gave him his blanket, Vanessa could see he was trying to eat it  
“I think he’s hungry Charity”  
“Already on it babe”  
Charity was preparing seb’s bottle

Charity sat down to feed seb, and Vanessa thought that she did really have a heart of gold, just not a lot of people got to see it  
“Ness What are you staring at”  
“You holding him”  
She nodded towards seb  
“Well he’s family isn’t he”  
“No charity, there’s something more, your so gentle with him”  
“Well yeah he’s a baby”  
“You know what i mean charity, you only become gentle when it’s your kids or grandkids”  
“Well I love him, even though his mother is with debs and his father is Robert”  
Charity turned her focus back on seb, who was currently asleep in charity’s arms  
“You know vanessa, I never had this with debs or Ryan, this kid, even though he’s got two mums and two dads, he’s not gonna have the upbringing I’ve had, he’s gonna have me, Robert, Aaron, Debbie, Rebecca, and everyone else around him”  
“Charity, He’s gonna have a good upbringing, because you and me and cain and moira are here when Debbie, Rebecca, Robert or Aaron might not be”  
Charity was then interrupted by Johnny, who had saw that seb was asleep, and he had brought down rubble and a blanket for him  
“Hey Johnny what’s that”  
“It’s rubble and a blanket, he needs rubble to look after him”  
“Do you want to put it in his car seat then”  
“Yeah”  
Charity was placing a sleeping seb into his car seat, with Johnny giving him rubble and his blanket  
Vanessa couldn’t help but take a picture  
The noise of her phone made seb stir  
Johnny looked over at Vanessa and whispered   
“Shh seb is asleep”  
“Sorry Johnny”  
Johnny sat down next to seb as he began to rock the car seat gently

Rebecca came to get seb at around 5 o’clock   
“Hey Charity how’s he been”  
“He’s been a little angel”  
“Thanks for looking after him”  
“No problem, Hey whenever you and debs need a free babysitter, you come to us yeah”  
“Oh I’ll hold you to that”  
“I bet you will”  
“Bye”  
“Bye Rebecca”  
As charity shut the door, she couldn’t help but watch as Debbie comes back from the garage and takes seb inside, Charity thinks, that Rebecca might not be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	14. Baby talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debbie and rebecca talk about having a baby

Rebecca had all the kids today, Sarah had jack’s hand, and seb was in his pram  
Rebecca said she would drop all the kids off for debbie  
The first stop was Ross and Tracy’s   
When Rebecca got to the door, Tracy answered  
“Hey Tracey”  
“Hey Rebecca, Debbie said your dropping jack off”  
As soon as Tracy said that, jack ran straight to her  
“Auntie Tracy”  
Tracy picked jack up  
“Hello little man, have you come to see me and daddy”  
“Yeah, and Sarah’s coming too”  
Sarah then spoke up  
“If that’s okay with you tracy”  
“Of course why wouldn’t it be,your Ross daughter”  
Rebecca then spoke to tracy   
“I’ll pick them up about teatime”  
“Okay, jack say bye”  
“Bye bex”  
“Bye mate”

The next stop was the garage  
Cain saw rebecca approaching  
Cain went over  
“Hey listen if your looking for debs she’s gone on a call out”  
“Oh right”  
“Hey listen stay here, I could do with some time with this one”  
He said, nodding towards seb  
“And Charity is in the office”  
“Thanks cain”  
Rebecca walks through to the office  
“Hi Charity”  
“Hey rebecca, want a brew”  
“Yeah go on then

Debbie gets back 10 minutes later  
“Hey debs Rebecca’s waiting for you”  
“Where is she dad”  
“She’s in the office with charity”  
Debbie walks through to the office  
“Hey babe, where’s mum and seb”  
“Your mum has gone on an early lunch break, she’s taken seb with her, can we go somewhere private, I need to ask you something”  
“Sure, how about Jacobs fold, it’s empty”  
They both walk down to Jacobs fold, hand in hand

When they get into Jacobs fold, Rebecca starts to get really nervous  
“Okay rebecca, What is it you want to ask me”  
“Listen, I have been apart of Sarah and jack’s life for so long now, and I think we need a child of our own, one that can be half dingle, half white”  
“Rebecca are you asking what I think your asking”  
“Debbie white will you have a baby with me”  
“Yes I will”  
They hugged, they were really excited to tell the family  
“Listen rebecca we don’t have to tell my mum now, or she’ll go mad with baby stuff”  
“Okay, But we do need to tell the kids”  
“Of course”  
They were happy to finally be adding a new family member to their little family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	15. The surrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Rebecca look for a surrogate

Rebecca never thought that having a baby would be so hard  
They had to find the right surrogate, and that was the challenging bit  
They had spoken to Aaron and Robert about surrogacy, and they said to attend a surrogate meeting, where you could find potential surrogates, but that didn’t work  
They were about to give up   
But their friends and family told them not too

Rebecca was working behind the bar, it was a Tuesday and she had seb and Sarah with her  
Rebecca was in a mood, first off seb wouldn’t go to sleep, Sarah wasn’t doing her homework, and they were no closer to a baby Of there own  
Victoria came out with adam and Matty’s food then went to talk to rebecca  
“Hey bex what’s wrong, is it debbie, have you two fallen out”  
“No vic it’s not debbie, you know that we want a baby don’t you”  
“Yeah”  
“Well we’ve had no luck finding a surrogate, Debbie thinks we should just give up”  
“Have you considered friends”  
“The only male friends I have is Debbie’s family and Robert”  
“Why don’t you ask Robert”  
“No”  
“Fair enough”  
Then Adam piped up  
“Hey you and Debbie are Looking for a surrogate aren’t you”  
“Yes Adam we are”  
“Well how about I do it, plus it would save you 10 grand”  
“Yeah true”  
“And I have the right looks, brown hair, blue eyes, Debbie had brown hair, she just dyes it blond, and you have blue eyes”  
“Are you sure Adam”  
“Yes I’m sure, Debbie is a good friend of mine, and I want to help a mate out, she helped me and vic get this one”  
He nods towards his son, James  
“So I want to repay the favour”  
“Okay if your sure”  
“I am”

Debbie came into the pub later, looking for rebecca  
“Hey vic where’s bex”  
“She’s through the back, she needs to tell you something”  
Debbie instantly headed through the back  
When she got through the back, she saw Adam and rebecca having a conversation   
“What’s this then babe”  
“Listen debs, I think we’ve found a potential surrogate”  
“What Adam”  
Then Adam piped up  
“Yeah listen, if it weren’t for you, me and vic wouldn’t have james, so I want to repay the favour for a good mate”  
“You are amazing Adam”  
Debbie got up and hugged Adam  
“Are you sure Adam”  
“Yes debs, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure”  
“Thanks so much, you would still be apart of its life, you could be uncle Adam”  
“Yeah I’d love that”  
Debbie bought him Victoria, her wife and herself a drink to celebrate  
She loved that she could extend her family even further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	16. The pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie, Victoria, Adam and rebecca find out that Debbie is pregnant then they tell everyone

It was Saturday, and Debbie usually worked on a Saturday at the pub  
Charity instantly noticed something wrong with Debbie as soon as she walked through the pub doors  
“You’ve been sick debs”  
“Yeah I have, I don’t know why”  
Charity then whispered to Vanessa  
“I think I know why, morning sickness”  
“Really Charity, I don’t think so”  
Then Debbie spoke up  
“What are you two whispering about”  
Then charity spoke up  
“I think I know why, you’re pregnant aren’t you”  
“Mum I can’t be”  
Then Rebecca, victoria and Adam walk in  
Adam speaks first  
“You’re pregnant”  
Then Debbie responded  
“No adam I’m not”  
Then Vanessa pitched in  
“Are you sure though”  
Then charity pitched in  
“Right Victoria and Vanessa mind the bar, Debbie, Rebecca and Adam come with me”  
They all followed charity out to the car  
Chas saw charity leave  
“Where’s charity going, she’s needed here”  
Then Victoria pitched in  
“She’s off to get a pregnancy test”  
“For her”  
“No chas for Debbie”  
Then Vanessa pitched in  
“Charity thinks Debbie is pregnant”  
“Well that’s amazing, where’s rebecca”  
“Her and Adam have gone with charity and Debbie”  
“Wait vanessa did you just say Adam”  
“Yes chas, Rebecca and Debbie used him as a surrogate”  
Then chas spoke to Victoria  
“Did you know about this”  
“Er Yes, Adam was the one who suggested it, and anyway, Debbie had helped us get james, So Adam said he wanted to repay the favour”  
“Wow Okay, Let’s get to work then”  
Chas went round the bar to help Vanessa serve

It was about 20 minutes later when charity’s car pulled up to the woolpack  
Debbie was last to get out the car  
“Right listen debs, go and do the test now”  
“Alright mum”  
Debbie went to do the test  
She didn’t know if it was positive or negative, she just walked downstairs afterwards  
“Well Debbie”  
“I don’t know mum”  
“Let me see”  
Debbie showed all three of them  
Then Victoria and Vanessa heard them  
Then Adam spoke up  
“Erm what do two lines mean”  
Then Victoria spoke up  
“Oh you idiot”  
“What”  
“Nothing”  
Then charity spoke up  
“Debs, it’s positive, you’re pregnant”  
“Wait it can’t be”  
Debbie looked at the test, it was positive  
“Debbie turned to rebecca and hugged her  
“We’re having a baby”  
Then Debbie hugged Adam  
“Thanks so much”  
“No problem debs”  
Then Debbie hugged her mum  
“Mum I’m gonna be a mum again”  
“You certainly are debs”  
Then Rebecca spoke up  
“Right well I’ll get the kids from Ross, let’s tell them the good news”  
Then charity spoke up  
“Hey no need, they are already here”  
“What”  
Charity pointed to the bar  
“All family and friends are here, Cain told me to get you to see if you were pregnant, then when we went out, he got everyone here”  
“Okay then bex, let’s go”  
Debbie and Rebecca came out from the back hand in hand, Charity, Victoria and Adam followed closely behind  
Cain was holding jack, Sarah had seb  
Then Rebecca spoke up  
“Okay listen up everyone, we’ve got an announcement”  
Then cain interrupted them  
“Well get on with it then”  
Debbie saw a smile on her Dad's face as he said that  
“Well, Debbies pregnant”  
Then everyone started to congratulate the couple,  
Cain put jack down and hugged Debbie  
“Listen dad are you sure you don’t mind”  
“Listen debs if your happy then I’m happy”  
Then he picked seb up from Sarah so she could hug her mum  
“Congratulations mum and rebecca, were going to be a proper family”  
Then Rebecca pitched in  
“Yes we are kid”  
Then chas and Aaron ran up to debbie and rebecca  
Chas hugged Debbie  
“Hey congratulations”  
“Thanks chas”  
Chas then turned to rebecca  
“Look after that kid alright”  
“Alright”  
Then Vanessa came over with Johnny  
“Hey is it true that your pregnant”  
“Yes it is”  
Vanessa hugged them both  
“Hey you two are gonna be great parents”  
“Thanks Vanessa”  
Then Noah came up to them  
“Does this mean I’m gonna be an uncle again”  
“Yes it does”  
Lawrence was happy he had another grandchild on the way  
Chrissie was happy to be an auntie again  
And Lachlan was happy to be an uncle again  
They all celebrated so much, because the happy couple were finally extending their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	17. The guessing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and rebecca throw a gender reveal party

chas was helping Chrissie and lachlan set the pub up  
Charity was trying to pick a colour  
Vanessa was already convinced that it was a girl  
“Look Charity there’s a chance you could be right”  
“Good point, I’m going for blue”  
“Finally she chooses a colour”  
“Alright Vanessa calm down”  
“Chas needs help”  
“Okay I’m coming now”  
They went through to the bar, they saw all the effort that had gone into decorating the pub for Debbie and rebecca  
Then cain came in with moira, Matty, Kyle and Isaac  
“Hey is everything ready then or what”  
“Yes everything is ready, everyone’s here, I’ve texted rebecca her and Debbie are on their way”  
“Right Good”  
Cain was convinced that it was a boy  
Cain then spoke to charity  
“Hey why’s jack wearing pink”  
“Well I asked him does he want a little brother or sister and he said sister”  
“I’m still convinced it’s a little lad”  
Just then, Ross told them that Debbie and Rebecca had arrived  
When they entered, they were amazed  
“Hey everyone this looks amazing”  
Rebecca got the piece of paper that had the gender on it and read it out loud  
“Okay we are having a little boy”  
Everyone was excited   
“Looks like i got my wish, a new little brother”  
“And your gonna look after him aren’t you Sarah”  
Sarah nodded in response  
The couple was happy that they were having a proper dingle-white child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	18. The arrival aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Rebecca’s family come and visit the baby in hospital

Cain was really excited, because he was gonna see his grandson  
Adam was driving them all down  
“Come on let’s go”  
“Alright cain, let me just get james into his car seat”  
Adam then set off to hotten general

When they got there, Charity, Vanessa, Ryan, Chrissie, Lawrence, and Lachlan were already waiting, rhona had Johnny, Moses and jack and Ross had Sarah and Aaron had seb  
“Hey have they let you lot in yet”  
Then Lachlan replied  
“No they haven’t”  
Then a nurse came out  
“Debbie dingles family”  
They all stood up  
Lachlan spoke up  
“Can we see her”  
The nurse then led them to the room

When they got in the room, Charity instantly went to Debbies bedside, so did cain  
Charity spoke to debbie first  
“Hey how are you”  
“A bit rough”  
“Understandable”  
Then cain spoke to debbie  
“Hey how’s the baby”  
“Yeah he’s fine”  
Then Vanessa, Adam, Ryan, Chrissie, Lachlan and moira all go in  
Lachlan spoke to rebecca  
“You look tired”  
“I’m not the one who should be tired, it’s debs that should be”  
Then Lawrence pitched in  
“So where is he”  
“I’ll go and get him, you stay there debs”  
Their baby was just being weighed   
Then Lachlan spoke to debbie  
“So who does he look like”  
Then Chrissie pitched in   
“Lachlan you need to wait like the rest of us”  
“Alright”  
Then Rebecca came back with him  
Rebecca sits down in the chair beside Debbie  
Rebecca gives the baby to charity  
“Here you go”  
Charity took him   
“Hey, we’ve been waiting a long time to see you young man, and you’ve been worth every minute”  
Then Vanessa pitched in  
“Hey debs, he looks like you”  
Then charity passes him to Adam  
“Hey mate it’s your uncle Adam”  
Adam then passes him to Ryan  
“Okay Ryan here you go, mind his head”  
“Thank you Adam”  
Then Chrissie got to hold him, she could see Lachlan looking at her with the baby   
“Lucky do you want to hold him”  
“No I might break him”  
Vanessa then pitched in   
“Hey listen me and your mum are gonna get going, if you need anything, ring us”  
“Okay”  
Ryan, Adam, victoria And moira followed them

Now only Chrissie, Lachlan and Lawrence left  
Lawrence held him   
“Dad don’t cry”  
Then he passed him to Lachlan  
“Lucky, he needs to know his uncle”  
“Okay granddad”  
Lachlan took the baby from Lawrence  
“Hey mate, let’s your uncle Lachlan”  
Then they decided to leave Debbie and rebecca alone for a bit

Debbie and Rebecca were happy that they finally had a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	19. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and rebecca bring their baby home, they also choose a name for him

Rebecca was with Vanessa and Ryan, they were packing everything, they were getting ready to go home  
Charity was with Debbie, Cain and moira, they were making sure that the baby was ready  
Vanessa follows Rebecca back to the room  
Rebecca told debbie  
“Right everything’s packed and ready to go”  
Then cain spoke to debbie  
“Listen, me, moira and Ryan will follow your mum and Vanessa”  
“Alright dad”  
Then Vanessa piped up  
“We’ve had orders from Sarah that we have to be careful with her brother”  
Then charity pitched in   
“Chrissie and Lachlan are with them by the way, apparently, jack’s really excited to meet his new little brother”  
Then Debbie piped up  
“Well come on then, let’s get him home”  
Rebecca grabbed their baby’s bag, while Debbie carried him out in his car seat

When they got to the car, Rebecca put the bag in the boot and Debbie made sure that the baby was safe in his car seat  
Then charity piped up  
“Right let’s get you two home”  
They set off back to the village

As soon as they got to the pub, the entire family greeted them  
Zak was carrying the bible  
“Really granddad”  
“Yes Debbie He’s half dingle”  
Debbie turned to rebecca  
“Do you want to name him the dingle way”  
“Yes I do”  
They started looking for a name

After 10 minutes, they had decided on one  
Debbie spoke to the pub full of family  
“Right we’ve chosen, with Sarah’s help, his name is Benjamin dingle-white”  
Charity instantly opened a bottle of wine for everyone to celebrate  
Cain walked up to debbie  
“Hey I think little Benjamin, will fit in really well with this family, and when he’s old enough, he will drink out of a little welly”  
“Thanks dad”  
Then Noah came up to debbie  
“Debs can I hold him”  
“Sure”  
Noah went to sit down but Debbie stopped him  
“Listen you’re old enough to stand up and hold him”  
Debbie placed Benjamin into Noah’s arms  
“That’s it noah, support his head”  
“He’s really tiny”  
“Yeah he is”  
Charity had managed to sneak a picture of the trio  
She sent it to debbie later  
Charity loved her new grandson  
Debbie loved her family of six, she would protect them against anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	20. Introduction to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin is introduced to the rest of the family

Charity wanted everything to be perfect  
Rebecca and Debbie were already at the woolpack, they were helping to set things up  
Debbie had been told to sit down as she had hold of Benjamin   
She sat herself down next to Vanessa  
Vanessa was having a pint with rhona   
“Hey Vanessa”  
“Hey Debbie”  
Then rhona spoke up  
“Oh he’s gorgeous debs”  
“Thanks rhona”  
Then Vanessa piped up  
“Yeah he’s got Debbies impatience”  
“Hey”  
“Sorry debs but it’s true”  
Then Debbie spoke to rhona  
“Hey rhona Do you want to hold him”  
“Sure”  
Debbie passes Benjamin to rhona  
“He’s tiny”  
Then charity pitched in  
“Yeah he’s the same size Moses was when he was born”  
Then Vanessa piped up  
“Is that why johnny is taller”  
Vanessa liked teasing charity

About an hour later, everyone was in the pub  
Aaron was talking to debbie about Benjamin  
“He’s cute”  
Then Aaron turns his focus onto Benjamin   
“Aren’t you little man”  
Aaron could always make a baby laugh  
Then Debbie spoke up  
“Hey Aaron, who do you think he looks like”  
“He looks like you”  
“Really”  
“Yes, And He’s got two good mums supporting him”  
“I’m just scared I’m gonna mess it up again like I did with Sarah”  
“Hey you were 15 then, you’ve got more support now”  
“Yeah I know”  
Then Zak and Lisa came over  
Lisa spoke first  
“Aww look at the little lad”  
Lisa then picked him up so then Zak could speak to debbie  
“Hey you’ve got us all to support you”  
“I know granddad”  
“You’re not gonna keep tiring yourself out by running I hope”  
“No I’m not, Rebecca has helped me get through that”  
“Yeah you’ve got a good wife”  
“I know”  
Then cain came over  
“Hand him over Lisa”  
Lisa gave Benjamin to cain  
“Here you go cain”  
“Thanks”  
Debbie was smiling at her dad  
“Your good with him”  
“Yeah I know”  
Cain then spoke to Benjamin   
“Hey mate, it’s granddad Cain, nobody or anything will ever get the chance to hurt you, because me and charity will stop them from hurting you, or your big brother and sister and your mums”  
Cain then gave Benjamin back to debbie  
“Here you go debs”  
Then charity came over  
“Hey, I think your mum might want to hold him”  
Cain went up to where chas was stood, watching charity and Debbie  
Charity then spoke to debbie  
“Give him here then”  
Debbie handed Benjamin over to charity  
“Listen mum, I’m gonna get jack and Sarah, they haven’t met their little brother yet”  
Debbie headed into the back room to get the kids  
Debbie had left charity holding Benjamin   
Vanessa came up behind charity and wrapped her arms around charity’s waist  
Vanessa then spoke to charity  
“Hey babe”  
“Hey ness”  
“He’s gorgeous isn’t he”  
“Yeah but he’s got Debbies gob on him”  
“Yeah but we’ll love him for that”  
“I already do”  
The party was alright  
Charity was still holding her grandson, but she could see how much rebecca loved her son and how much she loved debbie and the kids as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	21. Hospitalised part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is hospitalised after an accident at the farm

Debbie was at the pub, on her lunch break, and she was sat with Vanessa and charity  
Debbie’s phone started to ring  
It was Adam  
“Debbie you need to get down to the farm and fast”  
“Adam what’s happened”  
“It’s jack”  
Then the phone cut off  
Charity spoke first  
“Babe what’s wrong”  
“It’s jack”  
Charity instantly grabbed her keys  
“Right come on, and you Vanessa”  
They all got in charity’s car 

When they got to the farm, there was police at the farm  
Debbie and charity both ran towards Cain  
“Dad what’s happened”  
Then mike swirling piped up  
“Are you debbie dingle”  
“Yeah that’s me”  
“Your son has had an accident and your father was there when it happened”  
Cain was arrested on suspicion of assault  
Debbie rushed over to where rebecca was  
“Oh my god”  
Rebecca ran up to charity  
“Charity ring an ambulance now”  
Charity rung an ambulance, Charity then asked debbie “Debs is he breathing”  
“I don’t know”  
“Well can somebody check if he is please”  
Vanessa checked his pulse  
“He is breathing but it’s shallow”  
Debbie started to panic  
“This was my dad wasn’t it moira”  
Moira didn’t answer  
“I swear moira, if I find out it was you or my dad who assaulted my son, I will make your life a living hell” Then Rebecca spoke up “Debs they need jack’s date of birth” Debbie walked towards the paramedic Debbie asked charity “Mum can you just stay with jack for me please” Charity replied “Yeah course babe” Charity sat with jack  
“Hey mate it’s okay, just wake up so then me and mummy know your Alright”  
Vanessa sat next to her  
“I swear to god Vanessa, if jack doesn’t wake up, I’m gonna kill Cain”  
Vanessa sat with charity, trying to be supportive for rebecca and Debbie as well

When the ambulance came, Debbie told Vanessa to ring Ross  
“I’ve rung him, he’s on his way”  
Then the paramedic told debbie what jack’s injuries were  
“Jack has suffered a head injury, we need to get him to the hospital now”  
Then charity pitched in  
“Can we go with him”  
“I’m sorry, only one person can go”  
Vanessa then piped up  
“Debbie you go, if Ross turns up, we’ll tell him to head to the hospital”  
Then Rebecca piped up  
“Yeah me charity and Vanessa will follow”

When the ambulance got to the hospital, they took jack for emergency surgery  
Vanessa, Rebecca, And Charity arrived soon after, with Ross in tow  
Ross spoke up first  
“How is he”  
“Don’t know, they’ve taken him in for emergency surgery, they said he could have eternal bleeding in his head”  
Charity went over to where rebecca and Debbie was, Vanessa followed, as soon as charity sat down, Debbie broke down in her mother’s arms, Vanessa had never seen Debbie like this. 

After 20 minutes, the doctor comes back  
“Jack Barton’s family”  
Everyone instantly got up  
Charity spoke first  
“How is he”  
“We’ve managed to stop the bleeding, but he has a lot of injuries, so he’s on life support because he needs surgery on his leg as well, but only family can see him”  
Debbie, Charity, Ross and Vanessa went in 

Cain arrived later  
Charity saw him and wanted a word  
“Oi you’ve got some nerve showing up here”  
“I didn’t do it charity” “Yeah you did” She pushed him away from jack Then Rebecca pitched in  
“But it happened at your house”  
Then cain piped up  
“Debbie knows i didn’t do it don’t you debs”  
Then Debbie spoke up  
“I think we both know it was you” Debbie got up and grabbed Cain and threw him out of jack’s room Debbie went back and sat next to jack’s bedside with Rebecca  
Charity vowed to prove cain did it, but in the mean time, she would look after her grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	22. Hospitalised part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has his leg surgery, and they have a witness to the assault

Debbie had a terrible night, she refused to go home  
Sarah and Benjamin and seb stayed with Aaron and Robert, And Sarah was refusing to go to school  
Charity had stayed with Debbie  
Rebecca had stayed over at home farm with Chrissie  
Rebecca had gotten a lift to the hospital from Chrissie  
When she got into jack’s room, Debbie was asleep on the bed and charity and Vanessa were watching over jack  
Rebecca spoke to charity, as she pulled up a chair for herself  
“Hey has there been any change”  
Then charity spoke up  
“No nothing, jack went into a coma soon after you and Chrissie left”  
Then Ross came in  
“Hey I’ve brought some stuff for debbie and I checked in on Johnny, he wanted to give jack Marshall”  
Then Vanessa piped up  
“Aww that’s sweet of him”  
Then Ross spoke again  
“I checked in on seb and Benjamin, they are both fine, but Noah and Sarah haven’t been to school”  
Then charity pitched in  
“Yeah Jessie said it was fine”  
Then Vanessa piped up  
“Hey I can get us some food”  
Vanessa turned her focus to rebecca  
“Debbie hasn’t eaten since the accident”  
Then Rebecca spoke up  
“Right well could you grab us some coffees, here This should cover it”  
Rebecca handed over 20 pounds   
Vanessa left to get some coffee

Ten minutes later, Vanessa arrives back  
Charity is sitting, talking to jack, he can hear everything people say  
“Hey Charity, here’s your coffee”  
“Thanks ness”  
“So what were you telling jack”  
“Oh Noah sent me something funny to tell jack, him and Johnny were climbing a hill, and Noah fell all the way down it”  
Then Debbie woke up  
Charity piped up  
“Hey sleepyhead”  
Debbie instantly asked  
“Has there been any news”  
Vanessa pitched in  
“No not yet”  
Then the doctor walked in  
“Jack needs his leg surgery now”  
“Okay”  
Debbie went with them until they reached the surgery room  
Charity took debbie back to the room  
Rebecca had to get Benjamin

About 10 minutes later, Adam and Matty come down with Rebecca and Benjamin  
Adam spoke to debbie  
“Hey is he having surgery now”  
“Yeah”  
“Well I have some good news, the police has a new witness”  
Debbie instantly asks  
“Who is it”  
“It’s matty”  
Then matty spoke up  
“Yeah, your right debbie, it was your dad, He’s been arrested for assault and attempted murder”  
Then Rebecca pitched in  
“Wait did you say attempted murder”  
“Yes”  
“Oh my god”  
Charity had been told as well  
Debbie vowed to make sure her dad went to prison for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	23. Visiting time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah goes to see jack

Charity was having it rough  
Sarah wouldn’t go to school and neither would noah  
Vanessa could hear Sarah shouting  
“I’m not going until I’ve seen jack”  
Vanessa knew she had to get into the house before charity shouted  
Then she heard charity shout  
“Why don’t you do something for your mum, she wants you to go”  
Then Vanessa stepped through the door with Rebecca  
Rebecca spoke to charity  
“Look we cant keep them away forever, she needs to see her brother, and Noah needs to see his nephew”  
Rebecca offered to take them down

As soon as they got to jack’s room, they were told they could still talk to him because jack could hear everything they said  
They both went in  
Noah spoke up first, as he sat himself into a chair beside jack  
“Hey mate, it’s your uncle Noah, I really miss you, I’ve missed our video game challenges”  
Charity smiled, Noah could be mean sometimes, but whenever it came down to his niece and nephews, he had a heart of gold  
Then Sarah spoke up  
“Hey buddy, it’s Sarah, I’m really missing our footie games, I reckon one day, you’ll become a champion”  
Debbie was sat beside Sarah  
Sarah turned to debbie  
“Mum, was jack’s accident granddads fault”  
Debbie looked at charity then back at Sarah  
“Yes it was, he crashed the tractor into the barn on purpose, then it caught on fire”  
Sarah began to cry  
Charity went up to Sarah  
“Hey Sarah, look at me, jack isn’t gonna die, and Cain is not going anywhere near him ever again”  
“You can’t promise that though” “Yes I can, jack’s a fighter, just like his mum” Then Sarah spoke up  
“I hope he gets life”  
Then Debbie piped up  
“Listen, that waster doesn’t need our time being wasted on him, let’s focus on jack”  
Sarah and Noah both nodded in agreement  
Sarah was always gonna protect her brothers  
She was gonna hurt anyone who tried to hurt her brothers or both of her mums or her dad  
Sarah would protect anyone she loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	24. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up from his coma

Charity is tired  
She hasn’t had a proper sleep since jack’s accident  
She has stayed awake in case something happened to him  
And that has led her here, tired and worried for her grandson’s life  
Vanessa is sat with her, keeping an eye on her grandson, so she could get some sleep  
Charity then heard the hospital door open, and she sat right up, because if cain had walked through that door, she’d have to deal with him Vanessa had told her to go back to sleep She lays on her back, she can’t get back to sleep now, so she just pretends to be asleep. Thankfully it wasn’t cain, it was Adam, coming to check on his nephew  
Charity hears Adam talking to Vanessa  
“Hey Vanessa, How is he”  
“Still comatose, But he can hear everything”  
“I bought you a coffee”  
“Thanks”  
“I’m guessing you and charity stayed here last night”  
“Yeah Debbie needed some proper sleep and so did rebecca so me and charity said we’d take it in turns to check on him”  
“Aww poor mite”  
“Do you have any idea what cain did to jack”  
“No I was working with my mum and then we hear jack screeching and crying and we get to where he was and all we see is blood”  
“Right Okay well at least it wasn’t you”  
Then frank walked in  
“Hey dad What are you doing here”  
“Sarah wanted me to check on jack, she’s worried sick and besides, he’s like a grandson to me”  
“Well he’s still comatose dad”  
“Yes well when I see cain I’m gonna knock him out”  
“Get in line then”  
“And before you start worrying, Johnny and Moses are both with Sarah and Noah, Benjamin is with chas and seb is with Aaron and Robert”  
“Okay good”  
Then charity wakes up  
“Hey Charity”  
“Hi frank”  
Frank then turns he’s attention to Vanessa  
“Did you two stay here last night”  
“Yeah”  
Then charity sat right up and she noticed something  
“Hey babe did you just see that”  
“What Charity”  
“Jack’s eyes, they were flickering”  
“Charity hold his hand, see if he squeezes it”  
Charity grabbed jack’s hand  
“Babe he’s squeezing my hand”  
Just then jack started to wake up  
Frank began to talk to him  
“Hey buddy it’s okay, don’t try and talk”  
Vanessa then spoke up  
“I’ll get a nurse then I’ll ring Debbie”  
Vanessa left to get a nurse

About 20 minutes later, jack was sorted by the nurses, and Debbie, Rebecca, Tracy and Ross had arrived  
Ross was with jack when the police arrived  
Charity spoke up first  
“What are you lot doing here”  
“We need to speak to mister Barton about the attack”  
Then Ross spoke up  
“Can I stay with him please”  
“Two people can stay with mister Barton”  
Charity then piped up  
“ Debbie you stay as well”  
Charity, frank,Adam and Vanessa all left them to talk to the police  
“So jack, I’m DS wise, I’m investigating the attack that happened”  
“Okay”  
“So I need you to answer some questions about the attack”  
Jack nodded along

About 20 minutes later, the police leave jack’s room  
“Thank you mrs white, I think we have all the evidence we need to charge cain”  
Then they left  
Charity went back in  
“So what happened”  
“Dad pushed jack off of a tractor and he hit his head on the side of the barn, Dad's been charged with GBH with intent”  
“That’s good then”  
“Yeah it is”  
Debbie turned her attention to Adam and moira, who had only just arrived after charity called her  
“Listen moira I'm sorry I shouldn’t of blamed you”  
“Yeah well I shouldn’t of let cain go anywhere near the kids”  
“It’s not your fault”  
“I know”  
“Good, now jack said he wanted to see his uncle Adam and moira”  
Adam and moira went in to see jack  
Debbie was happy that cain had been charged  
She was never gonna let cain see him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	25. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes back home

Adam was packing the car up  
He offered to pick them up, while Aaron was dealing with cain at the garage  
Charity and Vanessa were sat with jack  
Debbie was with Rebecca, trying to sort the house out while at the hospital  
Chas was looking after the others, and paddy was trying to sort the house out so then it was wheelchair friendly  
Jack had surgery on his leg, he couldn’t walk on it just yet, so they gave him a wheelchair  
Ross had gone to David’s, because jack was hungry   
Ross then came through the doors of jack’s room  
“Hey mate”  
“Hi daddy”  
“Right I’ve got you some crisps from the pub, and Bob has given you a sausage butty, just how you like it”  
Then Ross spoke to charity and Vanessa  
“I’ve got you two some coffee from bob and something to eat as well”  
Charity was too busy entertaining jack so vanessa answered  
“Thanks Ross”  
Then Debbie and Rebecca come back in  
Charity pipes up  
“So is the house sorted”  
“Yeah no thanks to paddy”  
Rebecca then piped up  
“Lawrence and Lachlan had to do it because paddy didn’t know how to install the ramp”  
Then Adam came back in  
“Right the car is packed up and ready to go for when jack is discharged”  
Ross then piped up  
“Thanks bruv”  
He then sat down and played cars with his son

About 20 minutes later, after some tests, Jack was discharged  
Charity spoke up  
“Right come little man, let’s get you to the car”  
Jack’s wheelchair was in the car, so charity offered to carry jack out to the car  
Charity carried jack out to the car, with Vanessa holding jack’s stuff, and placed him into the car  
She turned her focus onto jack  
“You ready to go home then buddy”  
“Yes”  
Then charity turned her attention onto Adam  
“Adam you heard jack, let’s go home”  
“Alright”  
Then Ross pitched in  
“Im gonna go to the garage and make sure cain has been fired”  
Charity then turned to Ross  
“Hey listen thank you, you know for helping Debbie out”  
“We might not be together anymore, but that still doesn’t mean that we aren’t friends”  
“Jack’s lucky to have you”  
“And I’m lucky to have him charity”  
Ross got into his car after waving jack off, he was driving towards the garage

When they all got back to the village, Adam stopped outside of the pub  
“Listen debbie, chas wants to buy you a drink Okay”  
“How can jack get in though Adam”  
“Well, look, Robert and vic Installed wheelchair access”  
“Okay Fine, But If cain is in there then I’m not going in”  
“Chas has banned him”  
“Good”  
Charity then got jack out, while Rebecca got jack’s wheelchair out  
Charity put jack into the wheelchair  
Rebecca then asked jack  
“Right who do you want to push you into the pub”  
“Erm I want you to do it bex”  
“Okay then”  
Charity grabbed Debbie’s arm and had a word with her  
“Hey listen, your dad isn’t gonna hurt those kids, not while I’m around Okay”  
“Okay And Thanks mum”  
“It’s alright, he’s my grandson”  
When they got into the woolpack, all the dingles and whites and everyone else were in the pub to welcome jack home  
Zak spoke to debbie  
“Hey listen, we’ve kicked your dad out, What he did was unforgivable”  
“Thanks granddad”  
“No problem, from now on, you and the kids come first”  
Debbie hugged Zak  
Chas had brought jack his own special cup out  
Rebecca was gonna protect her family from anything that might hurt them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	26. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie bonds with johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to create this chapter, because Johnny is Debbies stepbrother now.

Vanessa is walking along the cold gravel path that leads up to Jacobs fold  
She turns to Johnny, who is tightly clutching his mother’s hand  
“Alright Johnny, are you ready to see your sister”  
“Yeah”  
Johnny had been asking to see debbie for weeks, after she promised him she would arrange something so then her and Johnny could have a day just for them  
Vanessa knocked on the door, she could hear seb crying  
Just then Sarah answered the door  
Johnny immediately ran to her  
“Sarah”  
Sarah picked him up  
“Hey mate”  
Then Rebecca got to the door  
“Hey Vanessa, come in”  
Rebecca moved to the side to let Vanessa in  
When she got in the house, she saw Adam picking jack up and Aaron getting seb  
Aaron waved at Vanessa before he left through the back door with seb, Adam did the same thing  
Then Vanessa spoke up  
“Where’s Debbie”  
“She’s upstairs somewhere”  
Then Sarah pitched in  
“Bex when is grumpy picking me up”  
Then cain walked in   
“Sorry door was unlocked”  
He turned to Vanessa  
“Hi Vanessa”  
Then he turned to Johnny   
“Hey mate”  
Johnny still didn’t know who cain was properly, so he just waved  
Cain then turned his attention on to Sarah  
“Come on kid, we need to beat sam and Zak at paintball”  
Cain already picked up Noah  
Cain then left  
Vanessa then piped up  
“Right I’m gonna go, he’s got all of his favourite things in his bag, put if you put him in front of a screen he’ll be happy too”  
Then Debbie pitched in  
“Me and Johnny are going out, we’re gonna properly hang out”  
“Right well if you need anything, ring me or your mum”  
“Right Okay Vanessa”  
Then Rebecca spoke to debbie  
“Right babe I’m off to work”  
She then spoke to Johnny  
“Make sure debbie behaves herself Yeah”  
Johnny nodded and smiled  
He then waved at Vanessa  
Debbie then spoke to Johnny  
“Right, do you want to go toy shopping”  
“Yeah”  
“Come on then, let’s get you in the car”

After 20 minutes of toy shopping, Debbie had got Johnny some new shoes and a cool jacket and sunglasses  
Vanessa was on her lunch break when rhona popped in for a drink  
“Hey ness, I’ve just seen Debbies car drive past, she offered to take Leo for me”  
“Really”  
“Yeah, she said she bought Leo some new shoes and a new jacket”  
“Aww”  
“I don’t know where they’ve gone now though”  
“Probably to the park”  
Charity then came over  
“No Leo today”  
“Debbies taken him”  
“Oh, that’s nice of her”  
“Yeah it is”  
Then chas shouted charity   
Vanessa spoke up  
“Go on babe”  
Charity walked over  
“Just had a phone call from Debbie, apparently, she’s gonna be back tomorrow at work tomorrow instead”  
Just then Debbie, Leo And Johnny walk in, all carrying bags  
Leo ran over to rhona, Johnny ran to Vanessa and Debbie went to dump her bags behind the bar  
Debbie spoke to rhona and Vanessa when she came back through  
“Bought them a whole load of new toys and new clothes, and before you say anything, you don’t owe me anything, they are family”  
Then chas came over to talk to debbie  
“Oi lady, get behind that bar”  
“I told mum to tell you that I’d be off till tomorrow”  
“Well I had only just looked at my messages”  
“Please chas, I’ll do the drayman delivery tomorrow to make it up to you”  
“Fine”  
“Thanks”  
Johnny saw debbie walking over  
Vanessa spoke to Johnny  
“So did you have a good time”  
“Yeah, I love debs”  
“Aww I love you too bud”  
He crawled out of Vanessa’s lap and sat himself into Debbies and demanded an orange juice from her  
Charity loved that Debbie was finally interacting with Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	27. F is for family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa watches charity interact with her grandkids

The house was noisy for a Saturday morning  
Debbie had dropped seb and Benjamin off because her and Rebecca were at work, Ross had already dropped jack off  
Sarah had stayed over the night before  
Charity was already getting stressed and it wasn’t even 9 o’clock in the morning yet  
“Right kids, we are all going to the pub, I'm sure marlon will make us breakfast”  
Sarah and Noah both got the boys sorted while Vanessa got seb and charity got Benjamin sorted

When they arrived at the pub, chas smirked at Charity  
“Oi chas what are you smirking at”  
“You, with your kids and grandkids”  
Vanessa pitched in   
“We’ll grab a table”  
Charity was still holding Benjamin  
Ross came over while Charity was waiting for her order  
“Well done, baby at the bar”  
“Ross I’m not in the mood”  
“Why, do you not want to start a fight in front of your kids”  
“Shut up”  
Chas came back over  
“Ross pack it in winding her up”  
Vanessa watched from the table as charity interacted with Benjamin  
Charity carefully handed him over to chas, while she got a bottle out  
Chas spoke up  
“Do you not think that he looks like debs”  
“Does a bit”  
Then seb started crying  
Chas handed Benjamin to paddy  
“Paddy do not drop him”  
Chas went over to the table  
“Hey kids, go through the back, go find marlon and tell him to make you some more breakfast and tell him you can eat it in the back room”  
All three boys and both the teenagers ran off through the back  
Once they had left, chas watched as charity settled both the babies down

It had been a long 3 hours  
Seb was finally asleep, So was Benjamin  
Vanessa walked through the back to find it a mess, but all three boys were asleep on the couch with charity  
Vanessa couldn’t help but take a picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	29. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca stays over at The woolpack with debbie

Debbie comes sloping downstairs  
“Hey Babe, What are you looking at”  
“Seb, Benjamin, Moses, jack and Sarah’s sleepover with Johnny and Noah, charity’s taken loads of pics see” Rebecca shows Debbie her phone Debbie goes up behind rebecca  
“Do you know what would be even cuter, if we continued our little sleepover”  
“Debs, I’ve got to work”  
“Oh it’s paperwork, Lawrence can do it”  
“I’m home farm manager”  
“Yeah well guess who else needs managing”  
Rebecca turns in Debbie’s arms  
“Your in a good mood today”  
“I am, because, I’m gonna start to focus on the important things in my life, starting with you”  
Debbie brings Rebecca in for a kiss  
As they’re kissing, paddy walks in  
Paddy speaks “Sorry, again”  
He walks out, looking for chas Debbie speaks to rebecca  
“Guess what, I’ve made you lunch”  
Debbie hands the lunch to rebecca  
As Rebecca leaves, she speaks to debbie  
“Make sure you go to work” Debbie watched as her wife left for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	30. Footie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack plays football with Moses, charity, liv, Robert, Pete And Finn  
And Aaron is the ref

Aaron was putting the coats down on the pavilion field  
“Right, this space between the coats, is the goal, and by the way, I’m sorting the teams out, right I want charity and Moses with jack and liv, Robert, Pete on another, Finn you can be a substitute for charity’s team, right ready go”  
Aaron blew the whistle, jack had already intercepted the ball from Pete and he scores  
“That’s one point to the dingles”  
The sugdens have the ball, and they score

After an hour

Jack is going for the last goal, he shoots he scores  
Charity lifts him up in the air Really high  
Liv goes to speak to charity  
“He’s good at football isn’t he”  
“Yeah, I reckon he could go on the bear cubs”  
“Hey, I could tell bear, I mean Aaron got the last goal on video, I’m sure he’d give jack a trial”  
“Yeah sounds good”  
Robert went up to Jack  
“Hey, shall we use uncle Robert’s money to get you a treat, how about a cake from the cafe”  
“Yeah”  
“Yeah, come on then”  
As Robert and jack walk back to the village, Aaron speaks to charity  
“Hey, I’m glad Debbie has given Robert a chance to step up and be the uncle that Sarah and jack deserve, especially Sarah, with everything that’s happened with Andy”  
“Yeah, he’s got a heart of gold, I can see why you married Robert”  
“Yeah, and I can see why you married Vanessa, you know, Andy once told Robert, that I make him a better man, but you can’t do that if you aren’t a good man yourself, Vanessa has managed to make you a better woman, because she already was a good woman, and because she thought that you deserve a good life, because you do charity, now look at you, kids all around, and grandkids, a new daughter in law, Debbie shares a son with me and Robert, everyone gets along”  
“Yeah, I’m proud of every one of them’ I’m proud of you too, you know, mason is lucky to have you and Robert as parents”  
Charity and Aaron walk back, talking about their families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	31. Meal time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and rebecca have a meal with charity and Vanessa

Debbie enters through Tug ghyll  
“Hey mum, What’s for tea”  
Debbie comes in and finds charity and Noah watching footie  
Debbie joins them on the couch, beer in hand  
Rebecca goes to Vanessa  
“Those two are the same people, look at them, on the couch, beer in hand”  
“Yep, looks like Sarah and Noah are like them both as well”  
Jack comes running in  
Vanessa picks him up   
“Hey you, little monster, you being a good boy”  
Jack nodded  
“Good”  
Vanessa puts him down and jack runs off to find Moses and johnny   
“Charity”  
“Yeah”  
“Can you go to David’s please”  
“No, I’ll miss the best bit”  
Vanessa pauses the tv  
Debbie and charity speak at the same time  
“Hey we were watching that”  
“Well now your not, i need things from David’s, you can both go”  
Debbie answers  
”fine, but I’m getting cake”  
Charity speaks  
“Chocolate cake”  
They both speak at the same time  
“Definitely”  
They both leave  
They come back from David’s   
Charity enters through the door  
“Hey babe, I got supplies”  
Debbie speaks   
“So did I”  
They both help to unpack the food, then Vanessa they go back to watching tv

When the food is done, they all sit down to eat  
Moses and Johnny are getting more on their face than in their mouths   
Jack is enjoying it, So is Sarah and Noah  
Benjamin is supposed to be eating his own food, but he wants Rebecca’s   
Sarah speaks after they’ve finished   
“You cook better than mum does”  
“Hey”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah Debbie has always been terrible in the kitchen”  
Debbie and charity go back to watching the tv  
They are the exact same person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	32. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie speaks about her sexuality with her mum

Debbie and charity are at the bar, both have a pint in their hands  
Charity speaks  
“So Debs What did you want to talk about”  
“It’s about rebecca”  
“What’s happened”  
“Nothing, it’s just, I feel like I’ve finally come to terms with my sexuality, better than before”  
“You mean jasmine”  
“Yeah, I just, feel safe when I’m around her”  
“Hey, I had help coming to terms with my sexuality, at first I thought that me and Vanessa was just a bit of fun, but now, it’s more than that, she’s my wife, my family, and one of the only reasons that I haven’t left the village”  
“You really love her don’t you”  
“Yep, I do”  
“Mum, How did you know that you loved Vanessa”  
“It was when she offered to look after all the kids, while I was chasing after you, I’ve always thought she was quite hot”  
“That’s the same with Rebecca, and now, I can’t imagine not having her, seb or Benjamin in my life, and I know that it’s weird for seb, because he’s got two mums and two dads, but me, Aaron, Rebecca and Robert all get along, and Aaron said to us that if we’re happy, then seb’s happy, and apparently when seb goes round to the mill, he can’t stop talking about jack, and now that he’s part of a big family, he’s got loads of support”  
“Yeah, and so have you debs”  
“Yeah, I told you first, you were alright with it, I thought dad wouldn’t be, but he was, and he loves Benjamin and seb, I think he’s really changed”  
“Yeah, and so have you, your an amazing mum”  
“So are you mum”  
Then Johnny runs out  
“Chatty”  
Charity picks him up and sits him on the bar  
“Hey you”  
Johnny points to debbie  
“Debs”  
“That is Debs isn’t it”  
Then seb leans over to debbie  
Debbie takes seb and he starts smiling  
Seb points at charity and smiles  
Charity watches Debbie interact with seb, charity thinks that Rebecca is like the missing piece in Debbie’s life that she finally found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	33. First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin says his first word

Debbie is behind the bar with Benjamin when charity walks out from the back  
Debbie speaks  
“Mum can you take him I’ve got orange juice down me because of seb”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah go on then”  
Debbie speaks to Benjamin  
“Go on mate, go to grouchy”  
Charity takes him off of Debbie  
Benjamin starts babbling to charity  
Noah comes through with seb  
Benjamin points at Noah, then speaks  
“Noi”  
Noah speaks  
“Mum did he just say what I thought he said”  
Benjamin points at Noah and speaks again  
“Noi”  
Debbie comes back through with Vanessa, chas and rebecca   
Charity speaks to them all  
“Hey watch this”  
Benjamin points to Noah  
“Noi”  
Debbie takes Benjamin off of Charity, then speaks  
“Who’s my clever boy”  
Cain walks in  
“Hey pint of my usual please”  
Benjamin speaks again  
“Noi”  
Everyone laughed because Noah was Benjamin’s first word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	34. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin spends the day with cain

Debbie was walking up to the pub, she sees Cain heading up  
Debbie speaks  
“Dad, can you take Benjamin, I need to go to work, seeing as it’s your day off”  
Cain speaks  
“Go on then”  
Cain pushes the pushchair into the pub  
Cain sees charity behind the bar  
“Hey pint of my usual please, and can you warm Benjamin some milk up please”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah course, Why’ve you got him”  
Cain speaks  
“Debbie needed to go to work so I said I’d look after him, and anyway I’m his granddad so I need to get used to babysitting him, Where’s seb at”  
Charity speaks  
“With Robert, He’s taking him to the soft play area in hotten with Aaron and mason”  
Charity hands cain his pint, Cain hands charity a bottle for her to warm up  
Charity speaks  
“I’ll get Marlon to warm him a bottle up”  
Cain speaks  
“Right Cheers”  
Cain sees that Oliver is about to cry, so he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out Oliver’s penguin teddy  
Luckily, Marlon comes out with the bottle  
Cain speaks  
“Marlon can you take him a minute”  
Adam speaks from behind Cain  
“I’ll do it”  
Adam takes Oliver out of the pushchair and pulls faces at him, making Oliver laugh  
Cain speaks  
“Adam do you want to feed him then”  
Adam speaks  
“Go on then, but you can change him”  
Cain speaks  
“If I feed him, you can change him deal”  
Adam speaks  
“Deal”  
Cain feeds Oliver, then when Oliver is asleep, Cain places Oliver back into the pushchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	35. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin spends the day with cain

Debbie was walking up to the pub, she sees Cain heading up  
Debbie speaks  
“Dad, can you take Benjamin, I need to go to work, seeing as it’s your day off”  
Cain speaks  
“Go on then”  
Cain pushes the pushchair into the pub  
Cain sees charity behind the bar  
“Hey pint of my usual please, and can you warm Benjamin some milk up please”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah course, Why’ve you got him”  
Cain speaks  
“Debbie needed to go to work so I said I’d look after him, and anyway I’m his granddad so I need to get used to babysitting him, Where’s seb at”  
Charity speaks  
“With Robert, He’s taking him to the soft play area in hotten with Aaron and mason”  
Charity hands cain his pint, Cain hands charity a bottle for her to warm up  
Charity speaks  
“I’ll get Marlon to warm him a bottle up”  
Cain speaks  
“Right Cheers”  
Cain sees that Oliver is about to cry, so he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out Oliver’s penguin teddy  
Luckily, Marlon comes out with the bottle  
Cain speaks  
“Marlon can you take him a minute”  
Adam speaks from behind Cain  
“I’ll do it”  
Adam takes Oliver out of the pushchair and pulls faces at him, making Oliver laugh  
Cain speaks  
“Adam do you want to feed him then”  
Adam speaks  
“Go on then, but you can change him”  
Cain speaks  
“If I feed him, you can change him deal”  
Adam speaks  
“Deal”  
Cain feeds Oliver, then when Oliver is asleep, Cain places Oliver back into the pushchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	36. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain offers to babysit all the kids so then Debbie and rebecca can go out

Rebecca and Debbie needed a babysitter, but no one could do it  
Cain overheard the conversation that Debbie and Rebecca we’re having, he decided to interrupt them  
“Hey, I could take the kids for the night”  
Chas speaks  
“You want to babysit seb”  
Cain ignores her, then speaks to debbie  
“Drop the kids off at the farm, I’ll give them tea, then they can stay over Okay, drop them off about 4 o’clock, that’s when moira starts tea”

At 4 o’clock at the farm

Debbie drops the kids off  
Debbie handed seb to moira  
“Here you go, that’s Benjamin’s stuff, and here’s Benjamin, enjoy”  
When Debbie left, cain put Benjamin’s stuff down, and placed him on the floor with kyle  
Cain speaks to kyle  
“Remember mate, you have to be gentle with Benjamin Okay”  
Kyle nodded  
Moira placed seb down with Isaac, then she started on tea

Once she had finished preparing tea, she called the kids down  
The kids sat down with the farm workers, and began to eat

When they were finished, Cain took all of them to David’s, and let them buy ice cream and snacks  
Charity speaks  
“Well, I’m guessing your babysitting tonight, and by the looks of it, it’s gonna be fun”  
Jack runs up to charity  
“Hi grouchy”  
Charity picks jack up, then speaks  
“Hey, don’t run in here Okay, are you being good for grumpy”  
Jack nods  
Charity speaks  
“Good boy, Listen, you, Sarah and your brothers are spending the whole day tomorrow with me, auntie ness, uncle Noah, and Johnny, and we can go to the cinema, then we can go shopping, we can do anything you want Okay, so be good for grumpy, and I’ll see you and Sarah and your brothers tomorrow Okay”  
Cain speaks to charity  
“Are you picking these up in the morning, or am I dropping them off”  
Charity speaks  
“I’ll come and pick them up, just make sure that they are up and dressed by half eight Okay, bye kids”  
The kids all waved

When the kids were in bed, Cain and Sarah stayed up to watch a film, when moira came back in, she found cain and Sarah asleep on the couch, Sarah was cuddled into Cain, moira took a picture and sent it to debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	37. Drunkard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Rebecca go to the woolpack and Rebecca gets too drunk and Debbie has to take her back to Jacobs fold

Debbie and rebecca enter the woolpack, they we’re going on a double date with Adam And Victoria  
They see Adam And Victoria at the bar  
Adam had already ordered for him and Victoria, but he offered to pay for the drinks  
Charity gave them a free bottle of champagne 

Rebecca was on her fifth glass of champagne, Debbie was on her third glass of champagne   
Rebecca stumbles up to the bar  
“Charity, get me and debs a whiskey each please”  
Charity speaks  
“coming up”  
Adam speaks to debbie  
“I think she’s had enough”  
Debbie speaks  
“I think so too, I’m going to get her home”  
Debbie goes up to the bar and speaks to charity  
“Hey mum, keep the whiskey, I’m taking Rebecca home”  
Rebecca speaks to debbie  
“You are the best”  
Debbie speaks to rebecca  
“I know, let’s get you back home shall we?”  
Adam And Victoria follow debbie and rebecca out of the woolpack  
They were heading to Jacobs fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	38. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie gets herself arrested

Debbie was pissed off at matty, he had called the police on her  
Debbie walked into the garage, she grabbed matty, and she pinned him up against the wall  
She and Ross started fighting, Debbie grabbed a wrench and she threw it at matty  
“You’re scum matty, What happened to defending our own, you’re not part of my family, you disobeyed dad”  
Matty speaks to his sister  
“So, it’s what you deserve, How is Sarah by the way”  
Debbie punched matty  
“Come on then, you think you’re hard, try being a man and fight”  
Matty punched Debbie  
Debbie grabbed matty, and threw him into the side of his car, then she kicked his ribs  
Charity had saw it, and she pulled debbie off of matty  
Mike swirling had also seen everything  
“Debbie dingle, I’m arresting you for assault”  
Debbie got taken down to the station

Later, Charity was called by Debbie to pick her up from the station, turns out, Charity was waiting for her outside of the station

Debbie got a right telling off from her mum, and Debbie stormed off out of Tug ghyll

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	39. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and rebecca look back on the last three years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Moses are now eight, jack is eleven, seb is six, Benjamin is four, and Sarah is eighteen, Noah is nineteen

Debbie has never thought that her life would’ve changed in the last four years, but now, she’s got a daughter, three sons, and one stepson, and a wife of three years  
They had been through so much together, with Debbie’s imprisonments, then surrogacy, then their wedding, then jack getting seriously ill, but they e stuck with each other through thick and thin.  
Debbie always wanted to settle down with someone, but that right person had to break down Debbie’s walls, and Debbie is happy with Rebecca, everyone in the family can see that  
Sarah has grown fond of Rebecca, and Sarah’s started helping Rebecca out now at home farm, jack and Lachlan now hang out together, Lachlan usually takes Johnny and Moses to the park, seb sees his dads three times a week, Benjamin has bonded with all the dingles, especially Cain, Cain always said that if Debbie had another child, he’ll love it, no matter who the other parent was, and he’s bonded with seb really well too  
Johnny is a step uncle to seb, and he takes his responsibilities very seriously, and him and Moses always course trouble, they’re dingles, seb is always running around the pub,   
Sarah has now moved out of Jacobs fold and moved into dale view, Ross and Tracy moves to the outskirts of Emmerdale, but Sarah still sees Ross regularly, jack is now helping Vanessa and Noah our at the vets  
Debbie does still sometimes get herself in trouble, but Rebecca still worries about Sarah, she’s started going down the same road as Debbie, Sarah’s already been in prison, and she’s got herself a record  
Four years have been long, but they are still strong, and they always will be, even if their kids end up running the village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	40. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and seb have matching clothes on, and everyone notices

Rebecca had suggested that Debbie and seb should have a day together, so, Debbie agreed and that’s why now, they’re sat in the woolpack waiting for charity to bring out some food for them  
Her dad is at the bar, and she notices that he keeps looking over at her and seb  
“Dad what are you looking at?”  
Cain looks at Vanessa, then he speaks to debbie  
“You and seb, you’re matching, so come on, who’s idea was it ey, was it yours?”  
Debbie speaks to cain  
“Very funny dad”  
Cain speaks to Sebastian   
“What’s mummy Debbie dressed you in ey, she’s got no sense of fashion does she?”  
Sebastian gurgles a laugh at cain  
Charity comes out with their orders  
“Mum could you bring them over please”  
Charity speaks  
“No, but I will happily take thing two for you”  
Charity takes seb off of debbie while Debbie moves the food to Adam and Victoria’s table  
Charity was making seb shriek with laughter, then Debbie hears charity talking to seb  
“Mummy Debbie has dressed you terribly, but at least you both match, and I think I know who looks better with stripes, yes it’s you”  
When Debbie comes back over, she holds her arms out for seb, but he reaches for Vanessa  
Vanessa takes him, and pours Jimmy a pint  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Right, I’m gonna eat my food, you can feed seb something”

Once Debbie had finished her food, seb was still helping Vanessa out, when aaron and Robert come into the pub  
Aaron speaks to Vanessa as Debbie walks over  
“Can I get two pints and two cokes please”  
Vanessa pours the drinks for them  
Aaron speaks to Debbie as she takes seb from Vanessa  
“So, who’s idea was the matching clothes”  
Debbie speaks to Aaron  
“It was my idea”  
They keep talking about Rebecca and seb and the kids

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	41. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and rebecca talk about their families, and the past behind them

As Debbie got up to change benjamin in the woolpack back room, Sarah saw a genuine smile on her mother’s face  
Sarah speaks to rebecca  
“You know, I’ve never seen anyone who makes mum happy as much as you do, and whenever she’s happy, I’m happy”  
Rebecca speaks to Sarah  
“Look, I know that the dingles can be a handful, but they’re one of the most protective families in the village, especially cain”  
Sarah speaks to rebecca  
“Yeah, grumpy can be a bit overprotective, but we’re his family, and he does have a heart, you just have to get past the scowl, and grouchy, she’s still very protective of me, jack, Moses, Benjamin and now seb, but when she’s with Vanessa, you can see a different side of her, and uncle Aaron, he’s awesome, so is uncle Robert, uncle Pete is funny, uncle Finn helps me with homework, auntie chas tells me what it’s like working in the pub, and she lets me babysit Eve, every dingle does have a kind side to them, my dad does, and he might not be my biological dad, I’m assuming you heard what my real dad, Andy sugden did, but Ross has been there ever since I was born, him and mum were close friends, then they were lovers, and even though they’re not together now, they’re still friends, and auntie Tracy gets along really well with mum, and frank said that when me and Noah are old enough, he’s gonna buy us our own cars”  
Vanessa comes over to their table with some drinks  
“Here you go, on the house, charity’s words, not mine”  
Sarah smiles at Vanessa, then speaks to rebecca  
“See, grouchy can be nice, sometimes”  
Charity comes over to the table  
“What did you say?”  
Sarah speaks to charity  
“I was just saying to rebecca that every person that is part of our weird dysfunctional family does actually have a heart”  
Charity speaks to Rebecca  
“Of course we do, we wouldn’t have let debbie make you a dingle otherwise, you are family, and you, Lachlan, Lawrence and chrissie now have us lot, and the Barton’s, which If you mix the Barton’s and the dingles, then people have got no chance of insulting any of us”  
Debbie comes out and sits back down  
Charity speaks to Benjamin  
“Are you all clean now mate?”  
Benjamin smiles at charity  
Aaron, Robert, liv, mason and Oliver come in with seb, who instantly runs to hug charity’s legs  
Charity bends down and picks Sebastian up  
“Hey you, have you been good for daddy and dad”  
Robert speaks to charity  
“Of course he has”  
Jack sees robert, and runs out to hug him  
“Uncle Robert, uncle Aaron”  
Robert speaks to jack  
“Hey mate, have you been good for mummy and bex”  
Rebecca speaks to Robert  
“Of course he has, he always is, it’s Moses that’s the little devil when johnny’s not around, Johnny is a good influence on Moses”  
Seb speaks to debbie  
“Mam, can I have some food”  
Debbie speaks to Sebastian   
“Well you have to ask uncle Marlon nicely if he’ll make you you’re favourite, but remember, ask him nicely”  
Sebastian nods, and him and charity go and find Marlon in the kitchen  
Rebecca felt like she now belonged somewhere, and that somewhere is with the dingles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
